lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The GameTime Movie
|rating = PG |release = November 9, 2018 November 16, 2018 |language = English |pre = |succ = }} The GameTime Movie is an upcoming 3D computer animated fiction comedy developed by The Sly Guy Studios.. This film was directed, written, and produced, and composed by RealGameTime. The film will be released on November 16, 2018. The story focuses on an internet user who goes on a adventure throughout locations based on internet websites. Plot After his life turns for the worse, GameTime leaves his (real) world behind and sets off in the internet world to find a home(page). He then becomes hated and judged for his quirks and personality. Determined to find where he belongs, GameTime meets new crazy and obscure characters and customs in the world of Fandom which with their own talents and special abilities who help him find his place but after unleashing a great evil, the fate of the digital world lies into the hands of GameTime must travel to find the one true artifact to save his friends and travel beyond Wikia before the Webiverse gets destroyed! On his adventure, GameTime learns about the internet's past and future while he must make a choice: to save his real world reputation or save all of the internet before it is deleted forever. Characters Protagonists * RealGameTime - A user who goes on a adventure to find where he belongs. Little does he know that he's destined for something big. Based on RealGameTime himself. * Abby - A thief from a rejected online game who crosses paths with GameTime. * Fricksy Business - GameTime's mentor for editing pages. Boring at first, he has some secrets he's hiding. * Officer Lawson - The chief and leader of the Fandom Police Force. He's always looking for some kind of action. * Violet - A bubbly and cheerful news reporter working for Fandom News. * Professor Magnesium - One of the lead teachers and scientists at Fandom University and the accidental creator of the phantom species. * Spot - GameTime's custom/fanon character who comes to life who is a recreation of the GameTime character's real life dog. * Frank Badgers - TBA * DJ Beast - TBA * Shannon - TBA * Mist - TBA Antagonists * King Phantom - The evil phantom king of the phantom species who wants to get revenge on Fandom for banishing him into the Wiki Underworld, a alternate dimension in the Wikia site that is disposed of deleted customs and wikis. * The Hacker - A ally of King Phantom who helps King Phantom to reach his goals. The Hacker however has even bigger goals he wants to accomplish... * Captain Botsman - TBA * Warlack - TBA * Grimswald Anarchid - TBA * Rocksan Thorns - TBA * Lucy Lucifer - TBA * Inkraid - TBA Locations Main Locations * Fandom Major Locations * Discord * Reddit * Facebook * Twitter * YouTube Gaming * Twitch * Steam * League of Legends * Battle.net * Skype * Spotify * Rabbi.t Minor Locations * Know Your Meme * Instagram * Tumblr * eBay * Amazon * PayPal * Patreon * Scratch * Google Drive * iCloud * Dropbox * DeviantArt Trailers Teasers * The GameTime Movie - Official Teaser Trailer (HD) Official TBA Parents Guide Sex & Nudity Violence & Gore Profanity Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking Frightening/Intense Scenes Trivia * The movie is planned to release sometime during the week of RealGameTime's 21st birthday. * This is RealGameTime's first solo film project as director, writer, producer, and composer. Category:User-Based Movies Category:Movies Category:2018 Category:RealGameTime Category:The Sly Guy Studios Category:Upcoming Category:CGI Category:The GameTime Movie Category:Kids Movies Category:Comedy Category:Comedy Films Category:November Category:PG Category:Upcoming Movies